Girl Talk
by DaggerQuill
Summary: HBP Missing Moment. On the day of Dumbeldore's Funeral Lavender and Hermione have something that they need to discuss. R/Hr. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: All characters, locations, fictional trains and sports belong to J.K. Rowling.

Girl Talk

A Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Missing Moment

By: DaggerQuill

In a slight daze Hermione carefully folded her school robes and put them neatly in her trunk on top of the books she had already packed. She had already changed into the dress robes that she was wearing that morning to Dumbledore's funeral. Much to her aversion the house elves were collecting the student's belonging and taking them to the train which was leaving soon after the ceremony. The sixth year girl's dormitory was quiet with the exception of the sounds of Lavender, who was still wearing her pajamas, rummaging through her trunk and throwing various items of clothing onto her and Pavati's beds.

"She left so much stuff." Lavender suddenly commented, motioning toward Pavati's bed. Hermione was surprised; Lavender hadn't been speaking to Hermione much lately. "It was horrible how her parents just took them away like that," She continued "especially since might not be able to come back."  
"I probably won't be coming back." Hermione said quietly

"What? _You _won't come back?"

Hermione slowly shook her head "I'm going with Harry."

"Where?" Lavender asked her voice full of shock and her natural curiosity.

"I…I don't know. He hasn't said anything, but he won't want to come back. And I'm not about to let him go alone and do something rash and stupid."

Lavender's eyes were wide but nodded in agreement. The room again fell silent, as both girls returned attention to their trunks.

The silence was interrupted when Lavender emitted a strange noise somewhere between a laugh, sob, and a sound of disgust. She was holding a bunched up ball of maroon fabric.

"What it is?" Hermione asked as she latched her trunk. The ball of fabric unveiled itself as one of Ron Weasley's sweaters.

Lavender held it out toward Hermione "Will you give it back to him?" she asked quickly.

"He gave it too you." She wasn't sure if this was a statement or a question.

"Sort of, more like I took it. Give it back I don't want it anymore."

Reluctantly Hermione reached for the shirt, and with even more reluctance it was handed to her. Lavender sighed and turned to look at Hermione "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

Lavender laughed "What do you mean for what, for Ron."

"I…you…you don't have to…"

"I knew you liked him, everyone did. I knew you had asked him to the Christmas party."

"How did you know that?"

"Hermione, there's not much that goes on, socially at least, that I _don't_ know about."

"He came to back after that Quiddittch match, and he looked so upset. I really did like him, Hermione; I need you to know that. All he talked about was you. He thought you didn't think he could do anything him self, you were always telling him what to do, that you didn't believe in him."

There was a hit of desperation in Hermione's voice. "That's not true."

"I figured that was the case, Ron never seemed like he had the highest self confidence. But then he started freaking out about you kissing Victor Krum."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused

"Now that really threw me off. But it's true, you and Krum?"

"Yeah, in fourth year."

"He any good?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows and grinning.

Hermione smiled back. "Yeah, yeah he is."

"So Ron he was talking about you being with Krum, and I saw an opportunity to make my move. I told him -"

"I – I don't really need to know the details"

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, the point I was trying to make, I was horribly selfish. I intentionally had no consideration for you or for Ron, who I don't think ever liked me in the first place. I just… wanted it to be true, you know? And now I'm so sorry, because the two of you could have been together this whole time but instead I just ended up hurting all three of us. And now who knows what's going to happen…"

"Hermione?" The door opened slowly and Ginny peaked her head in the door. "Hermione, do you need help packing? The boys and I are waiting for you to go down to breakfast."

"I… No, I'm finished" She looked at Lavender who gave her a small nod. "Let's go to breakfast."

-----

--

-----

"I found one, right here." Ron called from an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "Why don't you stay here and save it for us, Hermione, Harry and I can get your things." He smiled at her in that way that made her get butterflies in her stomach every time.

"Thank you" she said. She really was grateful, she felt as if the funeral and the decision they had made afterward had drained all the energy from her. Alone, she looked out the window and saw all of the students; most still in their dress robes, boarding the train, every one of them looked as weary as she was feeling. Unexpectedly, Lavender appeared, looking a little nervous, in the compartment.

"You might just want to take the initiative with him you know, maybe not ideal, but it would finally clue him in."

"We'll just see what happens." Hermione replied.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and make sure you be careful, whatever it is that you're doing."

"Hermione you haven't seen Ginny, have you?" Asked Harry as he reentered the compartment, he did a double take when he saw Lavender standing there.

"I saw her sitting up front with Neville and the blonde Ravenclaw girl," said Lavender as she backed toward the door."

"Right, thanks," said Harry still confused.

"You too," Hermione said to Lavender.

"Bye." Lavender said as she walked out the door.

"She didn't try to hex you, did she" Asked Harry when she was gone.

"No we were just having a little talk."

"Who tried to hex you?" exclaimed Ron, coming in the door.

"No one" Hermione said gently. As the train pulled away for possibly their last ride Ron sat down next to her and rested his arm on the back of her seat.

'_Maybe I won't have to take the initiative'_ she thought as she leaned back into his shoulder and, despite the sorrow of the days events, smiled to herself.

The End

Please Review!


End file.
